kaguyasama_wa_kokurasetaifandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Hayasaka
Ai Hayasaka ( , Hayasaka Ai) is a supporting character in the series. She is a second year student in Shuchi'in highschool and an employee under the Shinomiya family as Kaguya Shinomiya's personal valet. Origin Ai is based off of the celestial envoy from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter who was tasked with returning Kaguya-hime to the moon.Fanbook This is reflected in the star pattern that can be found on most of her personal belongings. Appearance Ai is a beautiful young girl with blonde hair that is most usually hair tied up at the left side of her head (She lets her hair down with a small braid tied on the right side when she's disguising as Haysaca A. Smithee) and blue eyes. Her expressions are flexible depending on the need and can express any emotion ranging from a cold stare to a look of pure love. She typically wears the Shuchi'in school uniform — albeit slightly modified to give it a fashionable look. Personality Maid.png|Ai Hayasaka (maid version) Gal_mode.png|Ai Hayasaka (school camouflage) Haysaca.png|Haysaca-chan Anti_F_form.png|Haysaca-kun Ai is a young girl that can adopt multiple personalities to suit the situation, most notably her gal mode and Firis high school mode. Not many people know about her true personality and it is apparently similar to Kaguya Shinomiya's personality. Despite being a part of the Shinomiya house, she is more loyal to Kaguya and acts more in the interest of Kaguya's happiness than to the Shinomiya house itself, going so far as to directly disobey orders from higher ups and disguising herself as Kaguya to let her enjoy the summer fireworks once. History The Hayasaka family was once prominent, but lost their conflict to the Shinomiya family and, noted for their fine bloodline, were absorbed into it. Ai was born in the Shinomiya family's main house as a thoroughbred servant and was given a special education. She was born into and grew up in an isolated world like Kaguya Shinomiya was, but Ai is less sheltered. Ai's father is Kaguya's godfather and her mother was Kaguya's wet nurse. They were raised together for a short period after their births, but Kaguya was moved to the Shinomiya main house on her second birthday, and they were only reunited at the age of seven, when their status as master and servant was made official. Their master/servant relationship is only on the surface, however their true relationship more resembles that of inseparable sisters. Trivia * The name Ai 'means "love, affection" (愛). * Ai's surname '''Hayasaka '''means "Fast, Early" (早) ('haya) and "Slope, Hill" (坂) (saka). * Ai puts a deck chair in the bath when soaking.Chapter 42 * Ai uses the alias Haysaca A. Smithee when she was hiding her identity from Miyuki Shirogane.Chapter 35 * AI is shown to have a wide array of technical knowledge, such as being able to build her own computer and being up to date with the specs of the latest smart phones.Chapter 58Chapter 101 * Ai is the second person to describe Miyuki's singing like a sea cucumber's intestines.Chapter 94 * Ai is the daughter of Shinomiya's group manager. * In Chapter 102, Ai is listed on Miyuki's phone as "Haysaca", and is shown to be texting him "Ok, Good Night."Chapter 102 * Ai is considered the snarkiest member of the main cast, but this is to her own detriment. * Ai seems to have a mother complex.Chapter 87 * Technically, Ai is the wealthiest out of the main cast, with a disposable income of up to 40 million yen. ** This is due to her having a stable employment as Kaguya's maid. * Ai is one quarter Irish. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Supporting Category:Characters